


Bokuto x Akaashi

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Akaashi discovered he was in love with Bokuto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto x Akaashi

At the least, you could say its surprising.   
He didn't know how it happened, or even why.  
He did know that he was completely and utterly screwed.

Bokuto Koutarou demanded to sleep in the futon next to Akaashi and Akaashi thought nothing of it at the time, totally exhausted after 12 straight hours of Volleyball and silently cursing training camps for not having separate rooms or even separate showers. 

But when he returns to his futon and feels rested in his covers he turns to his side, the sight before him unexpected but Akaashi finds himself smiling softly to himself.  
Bokuto has shifted his futon so it sits not even an inch away from Akaashi's, blankets tucked between his legs, shirt lifting to expose his pale stomach and strangely grey snail train while having his arms sitting behind his head.   
Akaashi blinks at the sight, hating himself for smiling at the foolish third-year. He could catch a cold and what good was he to the team if that happened? Akaashi leans forward to tug the blanket out from between Bokuto's thigh grip, pulling it up until the itchy sheet rests at his chest before he comfortably situates himself back onto his own futon.

Akaashi continues to lay on his side, staring at his Senpai silently.  
He knows he's the only one awake at this point as he waited for everyone to be out of the bathrooms before he showered and by now, they're all snoring obnoxiously.   
Bokuto has a troubled sleeping face, Akaashi notices. He seems to have always had that problem.  
Lips pulled into a slight pout, chin jutted and eyebrows drawn together, like he's in the middle of having a nightmare.   
Akasshi wants to pull the older boy into his arms and whisper nothings into his ears in hopes of smoothing the wrinkle between Bokuto's brows. Akaashi wants to run his fingertips down Bokuto's spine and feather his face with kisses and -  
Wait?  
Kisses?

Akaashi's cheeks burn red and finds his eyes now drawn to Bokuto's lips, fighting the now sudden urge to kiss him.   
No, no, no. Akaashi's not gay, he's never thought of any male this way! Except...

At the least, you could say its surprising.   
He didn't know how it happened, or even why.  
He did know that he was completely and utterly screwed.  
Now that the thought is implanted in his brain, Akaashi begins to think back of all the times he's ever thought inappropriately of his Senpai and brushed it off like a fly.  
He always finds himself following his snail train into the briefs of his black boxers and wondering if his hair down there is the same colour or if he even has hair down there. He finds himself wondering how strong Bokuto would be above him and what colour the males cheeks would flush if Akaashi were to sit on his lap and play with his owl-like hair. He finds himself wondering if Bokuto would squirm if Akaashi were to play with the thin hairs on his arms and he always finds himself wondering, especially late at night where he seems to believe that his thoughts aren't real and they don't count, if Bokuto would push him away if Akaashi tried to kiss him.

Would this be considered as a crush?  
Akaashi feels as though the word is too childish now that he has acknowledged his thoughts.   
The more he tries to tell himself not to think about Bokuto, the more he does and its driving him insane.   
He fights the urge to hold the older male or to kiss him or to interact with him in any way deeming irresponsible. He knows that now he has acknowledged his true feelings, they won't ever go away. Bokuto is not someone who can leave you so easily, he leaves an imprint in your soul. He is bright and lively and energetic and caring and so damn stupid you want to kiss him.   
A crush is too childish to describe Akaashi's feelings towards Bokuto.   
Although he never wanted to admit it, being too ashamed by what he would be thought of, Akaashi was in love. He was in love with the dork who screams 'Hey' too many times in a row, who has the most ridiculous bromance he has ever seen, who tries to pick the team up all on his own and who always tries to make Akaashi feel like he matters.  
Akaashi was in love.  
And he was fucking screwed.

When Bokuto wakes, he wonders why Akaashi is laying on the edge of the futon, as close to Bokuto as he can get and why his nose feels ticklish as though someones been thinking about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> Thanking You!


End file.
